tudo comesou com um beijo
by Grilinha
Summary: asdasd
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" It's all for today " i said.

Most of them sat on the floor, the others started to plan what their going to do tomorrow.

" Ne Takamina what are you planning to do tomorrow?" asked Yuko.

" Nothing special…"

" Do you want to go to my house? NyanNyan and the others are going too, we're gonna party all day!"

" ok, i'll go "

" Iiieeeeeeiii it's going to be fun!" she said " NyanNyan! Where are you?"

" Yuko you never leave NyanNyan alone! " i said " really i can't understand you…"

" You'll never understand until you fall in love with someone, when you love somebody, you just want that person to be always by your side, and you give everything you have to make her happy" she said.

Everybody in the room stoped, nobody belived what Yuko just have saied.

" Uau Yuko! That was incredible! You're inspired!" Said Miichan.

" Yeah Micchan's right!" Said Maeda who is with Miichan " where is Haruna? I can't belive she didn't heard that!"

I know Maeda since AKB started, i would like to have her friendship like i'm the capitan and she is the Ace, but we never talked, we're never together, never anything… Everybody have her friendship, but i don't , i never had done anything to her, i've already thought that she don't like my position in AKB.

I really can't understand Yuko, i've never falled in love with someone , i don't know what is love, i've never fell him inside me…

" I'm here" Said Haruna " Yuuchan that's so sweet " she walked and embrace Yuko.

The smallest girl take advantage to kiss the tallest girl passionately, Haruna had correspond without grumble like she always do.

" Seriously guys! Go get a room" protest Miichan.

Sudently, Mariko embrace Miichan and murmured something to her. I can't hear what she said but Miichan became red like a tomatto…

I sigh and i started to leave the room, when they start with that kind of topic i always leave, it's not the kind of theme that i like to talk about.

" Takamina were are you going?" asked Yuko.

" Home"

" Why does she leave everytime we talk about love? " asked Mariko.

I didn't say anything. I don't mind when they talk about love and do that kind of thing in front of me, just when they talk about that i don't know what to say and when they do that i don't know what to do.

In the next day, i went to Yuko's house. They're all enthusiastic with Yuko's small party.

"Ei guys! Let's play true or concequence!" said Sae.

Oh no…

" Sae OMG you're a genius! So guys who wanna play?" asked Yuko.

" Me!" said Miichan.

Everybody acept and even haruna did the same.

I look at Haruna with a killer look, i was betrayed by her, she never accept this kind of game!

" Takamiiiinaaaaa" said Miichan.

" You're going to play with us, right?" asked Tomochin.

I sign, there was nothing i could do… " Okey…" i murmured.

" That's it Midget!" said Yuko.

" Don't call me that!" i grumble.

" Let's start!" said Sae.

We sit together at the floor.

" well who is gonna start?" aked Mocchi.

" Me!" Said Yuko " NyanNyan! True or concequence?"

" True"

" Is true that you love me?" asked Yuko with puppy eyes.

" Nop"

Everybody knows that Haruna had fall in love with Yuko, she's just pretending that doesn't happend.

" C'mon what's the concequence?" asked her.

Yuko smiles, that's not a good think.

" Kiss me "

" Eehh? That concequence is not acceptable!" grumbled Haruna.

" C'mon Haruna, it's just a kiss" said Acchan.

She gave Acchan a killer look.

She sigh " okey, i will do it"

Now Yuko is in front of Haruna, their very close to each other, we can see that they can't wait for the touch of their lips.

It was just a simple touch, but was enought to let Haruna very blushed.

" Now it's my turn!" Said Kojipa.

The game last the entire day , the only thing that i have done was let mocchi sit on the middle of my legs.

" It's my turn again ieeei! " Said Yuko " Takamidget true or concequence?"

Oh no...

" True"

" It's true that you've already fall in love with a guy?"

Nobody never asked me that, anyone knows my life before i enter to AKB.

" No"

" Ieei concequence" said her looking at Acchan.

I admit that i didn't understand that look until Yuko said:

" You've to give Acchan an adult kiss!"

" Eh?!" we both shout.

"But...But!"

" But nothing Takamina! It's just a game!" said Yuko.

" In front of you?" i asked.

" Of cours! Haruna and i did the same!"

" C'mon Takamina! It's just a kiss!" said Miichan.

" Yeah! My first kiss!" i murmured.

" You never kissed anyone before?" asked Tomochin.

" Nop..."

" C'mon Takahashi, let's do this " said Maeda.

" Wait a sec! From now, you have to call her Takamina, and you have to call Acchan! You're not gonna hive your first kiss to a person you call by the last name, right?" asked Miichan.

" Can i?" i asked.

" Yes..."

We're both get up and now i'm in front of her.

For some reason, i feel butterflyes in my stomach and i felt my heart beating so fast is like he want to get out of my chest.

I was very nervous, i didn't know what to think or do, until her lips toched mine. In that moment i leave the world behind, and i felt like just we existed.

Her sweet lips on mine, moving passionately telling silent words.

I felt her tongue asking for premission to get in and i give her. Now our tongues are having a passionately fight inside our mouths. We kiss with so much desire, we didn't wanted to stop, but we have to do that to breath

I'm still under her embrace, my head is in her chest and i can feel her heart beating like crazy...

TBC...

It was boring right? Sorry ;(


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE... BE GENTLE?

Jurina was lying upside down on the couch with her legs hanging on the head rest and her head the other way. She sluggishly press the remote control button changing the channels for the 48th time already. Drama… Losing memories again? Duh... Documentaries? Ehh no puppies... Boring… Playback movies… Crappy lovestory… News? Who watch news? Haaaa… Isn't there some adult thingy in here…

BUZZ BUZZ!

"Oh! A message!"

Jurina quckly reaches her phone on the coffee table. Unlocking the screen, she reads the message.

"Ehehehehe… how dare you…"

Jurina types her reply like the Flash, as fast as lightning… suitable with her character of a player, once upon a time that is… she giggles like a high school girl who had just received a corny line from her boyfriend.

"HAHAHAHA! That was funny!"

Unknown to her, a pair of eyes is observing everything. Rena just got out from her morning bath inside Jurina's room. She was just staying over for the night after their study session finished a little bit late... I repeat, it was a "study session", people! Seeing her girlfriend's act, she starts fuming with smokes visibly rose from her head.

"JURIIINA… WHAT ARE YOU DOING…" Rena asks calmly with menacing voice.

EEEEP!

"Re… Rena-chan… ahahaha… Good morning to you too, hyon-honey…"

"Is it really a GOOD MORNING to you, Jurina?"

Jurina looks outside seeing birds merrily tweets on the tree branches under the shines of the glorious sun with the background of a baby blue sky.

"Errr… it is?" Jurina scratches her head.

"Not for long..." Rena mumbles... She continues her interrogation...

"Are you flirting with some other girls…?"

"What? Of course not… how can I flirt when there's a hot girl standing right in front of me now..." Jurina wiggles her brows playfully at Rena. She eyes Rena who was wearing a bathrob at the moment, like a horny cute puppy…

"You know, you really look fine in that… but I think you look better without anything on, honey…" Rena tries to keep her cool with Jurina's constant flirt. It was such a turn off to see the dumb puppy is still holding the phone, her constant target. A light bulb dings inside her head.

"You want a piece of me, baby?"

Jurina nods like an obedient dog with a goofy idiotic smile as she is still lying upside down…

Rena approaches the adult-like kid slowly, swaying her hips ever so temptly… Jurina's body tenses as she awaits her sexy angel, you can literally see a wagging tail comes out from her bum.

Jurina's POV

Oh My Kami-Sama! Is this it? Am I getting it right here, right now? Please, spare my childhood life for the moment…

"Are you sure…" Rena-chan pulls the bathrobe collar on one side, showing those sexy collar bones and godly-sculpted shoulder… GULPS.

"You can…" Rena-chan pulls out her long slender milky white leg… GASP!

"Handle me…?" Rena-chan bit her lower plump pink lips with a finger on her mouth, a provocative pose shown as the finishing move… KYAAAA!

THUD!

Ouch! My head! Finally, I can see my Rena-chan in a normal 180 degree sight… Her slender alluring legs are right in front of me! I should chomp this piece of meat and make it mine!

"Gotcha!"

Wait… what?

"Now lets see who were you talking to earlier…"

My hand… my phone… HUH? MY PHONE!

"Wait, Rena-chan! Don't open that! I beg you, please!"

"Why?" Rena-chan asks with a raised eyebrow… Damn hot! Hey… I shouldn't think of that you devil Jurina, not right now!

"Ummm… because… it's from Mizuki!"

Just in cue, the door slams open revealing three people with a smokescreen surrounding them… well, more like a big fire had just been set out in the hallway…

"Did someone says ma name?" Mizuki comes in clad with a cowboy outfit with that pitiful Texas slang… Masana shakes her head… It is unknown why she bothered to hang around with these two clowns…

"Good heavens… I've told you Mii-chan we should use less smoke. I can't see anything… Hey, what's this…" Shiitan rubs her way around like a blind man only to grab hold of something soft…

GYU GYU…~

"KYAAAA!" Masana shrieks as she pushes Shiitan's hand away from her flat chest…

"Ah sorry… I didn't mean to… it's squishable, if that's make you feel better…" Shiitan acts out the squishiness of Masana's chest with her hands. Mizuki hits the back of Shiitan's head…

"Sorry bout that… Hey, Jurina… so how was it?"

"What was what?" Rena interrupts before Jurina manages to cut in.

"Eh? You didn't told her? I thought she already agreed with it…" Jurina fidgets while her hand still trying to grab her phone back from Rena…

"Oh boy… Here comes trouble!" Shiitan backs away with Masana on tow…

"Does this had anything to do with earlier, Jurina?"

"Rena-chan… seriously, it's not what you think… you should give that back to me…"

"Not until I see who is this girl you're talking to."

"What? Girl? Hey you cheating on her, Jyu baby? I thought you've deleted the list…" Jurina lets out an exasperated sigh. Shiitan sure knows how to lighten up the mood…

"Nooo that's not it! I've told you it was Mizuki…"

"Who? Me? I'm the girl…?" Shiitan and Masana both gasps, unable to grasp the horror thought of Jurina flirting with Mizuki…

"Yeah… you sent me something remember?"

"Oh… that? Ahahahaha that was hilarious! You should see that picture Jurina sent back… " Mizuki said out loud like the smart girl she is… Jurina frantically sends out hand signals to avoid her from spilling any more misfortune to the puppy girl…

"What picture?"

"Your picture of course…" Jurina face palms… Mizuki sure is innocent. And blunt… there's no way to escape from this madness as Jurina sees Rena sliding her phone screen trying to look for that certain hilarious picture…

"This is…" Rena's eyes widen with her face beginning to redden from anger… Jurina silently backs away from the scene… But no one can run away from Rena's… no, this time it's Gekikara's wrath as she sees the ROCK necklace hung on Rena's neck. The three newcomer was long gone from the room, sensing the weather is about to become stormy… Jurina holds her breath for the hell she is about to go through.

"JURINAAAAAA!"

"Y..yes, my hyon…?" Jurina cowers at the corner of the living room…

"You and I… are going to have a rough day today…" Rena grins like a sicko just got out from the mental asylum… "In the bedroom…NOW."

"Umm... does it include… some smexy time…?"

Rena laughs with a sickening howl… she glares at Jurina with a seductive smile…

"Oh it does, baby… it does…" To think she would be aroused is the opposite in her mind right now. But who cares? At least she got to have Rena-chan all to herself today… There's only one more request to keep her from calling Mizuki to order a coffin for her burial tomorrow…

"Please… be gentle?"


End file.
